


I desire you.

by GReina



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bottom Keith (Voltron), Canon LGBTQ Character, Friends to Lovers, Gay, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gay Sex, Gay Shiro (Voltron), Italiano | Italian, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Male Slash, POV Shiro (Voltron), SHEITH - Freeform, Slash, Top Shiro (Voltron), Yaoi
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:08:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22216066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GReina/pseuds/GReina
Summary: (+18) NSFW SHEITH! Top: Shiro; Bottom: Keith.Si stanno allenando nel combattimento corpo a corpo quando una parte di Shiro decide di tradirlo palesando a Keith in modo inequivocabile il proprio desiderio.
Relationships: Keith & Shiro (Voltron), Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Kudos: 6





	I desire you.

Sendak era stato sconfitto, ma la guerra non era ancora vinta. La squadra si stava allenando nel combattimento corpo a corpo quando il Capitano della Atlas li raggiunse  
“Shiro!” chiamò Keith, sudato ma senza mostrare alcun accenno di stanchezza. “Ti unisci a noi?” l’interpellato sorrise: era da quando Keith gli aveva salvato la vita (ancora) che non combatteva; si tolse le scarpe e raggiunse i più giovani  
“Menomale che sei qui, Shiro.” disse allora Lance “La cresta di Keith sta diventando un po’ troppo alta.”  
“E nessuno riesce a fargliela abbassare.” aggiunse indispettito James  
“Combatto solo come mi hanno insegnato” rispose Keith ridendo sotto i baffi “l’addestramento delle Lame è molto parsimonioso” Shiro non poté che sorridere: anni prima Keith non si sarebbe mai sentito così a suo agio tra tanta gente.  
“Insomma state dicendo che nessuno riesce a mandarlo al tappeto.”  
“Vuoi provare?” lo sfidò. Per tutta risposta, il Capitano si tolse la giacca e si mise in posizione  
“Fatti sotto”.  
Parecchi minuti dopo, erano ancora nel bel mezzo dello scontro senza che nessuno dei due avesse la minima idea di chi sarebbe riuscito a prevalere sull’altro. Una piccola folla prese a raggrupparsi intorno a loro, a tifare e a scommettere, ma per i combattenti – in quella palestra – c’erano solo loro due. Keith era eccezionale, doveva ammetterlo: Kolivan e Krolia lo avevano addestrato bene, prevedeva ogni attacco di Shiro e di rado prendeva per vera una finta.  
Dopo diversi minuti ancora, probabilmente stanco per le ore passate ad addestrarsi mentre Shiro riposava, Keith fu il primo a mettersi sulla difensiva: aveva il viso arrossato, con poche ciocche di capelli sfuggite all’elastico attaccate sulla fronte dal sudore; sudore che intrappolava anche la stoffa della maglietta ai pettorali scolpiti e che bagnava le braccia tese in avanti. Approfittando di un attimo di distrazione, Shiro tentò di penetrare la difesa dell’altro con una finta; Keith si preparò a parare un colpo da sinistra che non arrivò mai, mentre da destra l’altro lo afferrava per il bavero e lo scagliava a terra. Prima che potesse liberarsi dalla morsa del più grande, questi fece leva sul braccio di Keith e lo fece voltare, bloccandolo con tutto il suo peso a pancia in giù sul pavimento.  
Bloccati in quella posizione, Shiro poteva sentire il battito del cuore di Keith chiaro tanto quanto i suoi respiri affannati; il petto di Shiro martellava contro la schiena tremante dell’altro, mentre i bacini si sfioravano a vicenda. Il tocco delle forme di Keith sulle proprie fece subito reagire il più grande e – senza che potesse impedirlo – una parte di lui si risvegliò chiedendo attenzione. Con uno scatto, Shiro si allontanò dall’altro che palesemente imbarazzato si rialzava e – mentre Lance raccoglieva i risultati delle scommesse – fuggì nel suo alloggio, pregando che nessuno si fosse accorto della sua mezza erezione e grato che il rossore di Keith potesse essere interpretato allo sforzo del duello.  
Si era barricato nella sua stanza da meno di due minuti quando bussarono alla porta  
“Shiro?” chiamò Keith dal corridoio, l’altro avampò ben più di quanto si sarebbe aspettato. Non era mai stato tanto imbarazzato e impaurito insieme come in quel momento; il suo unico desiderio era chiudere le persiane, infilarsi sotto le coperte, nascondere la testa sotto il cuscino e fingere che non fosse successo niente. Il confronto, però, sarebbe inevitabilmente arrivato. Quindi – vedendolo come un cerotto da strappare il più velocemente possibile – Shiro si alzò dal letto sul quale era sprofondato ed andò ad aprire la porta.  
Keith era ancora rosso in volto. L’albino non seppe dire se per la stanchezza o l’imbarazzo, in ogni caso non volle indagare e costrinse la sua mente a non pensarci. Tra le braccia teneva la giacca bianca e nera di Shiro che – nella troppa fretta – aveva abbandonato in palestra.  
“Hai dimenticato questa” disse infatti Keith porgendogli l’indumento. Shiro la prese senza pensarci, mentre la sua mente era occupata da altro  
“Mi dispiace” disse solo, diventando quanto più rosso poteva in volto e non riuscendo a fissare gli occhi grigi su quelli viola “non so che dire” fece una pausa “io…”  
“Va tutto bene” Shiro buttò una risata amara. Come poteva andare tutto bene? Per giorni aveva represso i propri sentimenti: pensando ad Adam, a cui aveva promesso tutto il suo cuore, non un pezzo in meno; pensando che le parole che Keith gli aveva detto nello spazio, mentre combatteva contro il suo clone, fossero parole fraterne, parole per farlo rinsavire, e non quelle che invece avevano toccato il cuore di Shiro per non lasciarlo più andare.  
“Come può andare tutto bene?” chiese continuando a poggiare lo sguardo ovunque eccetto che nei suoi occhi  
“Va tutto bene” ripeté il più giovane “perché a me non dispiace.” una mano raggiunse la guancia di Shiro costringendolo a guardare finalmente quei magneti viola. In essi, Shiro vi lesse ansia e paura, ma anche determinazione, mentre il cuore iniziava a battere talmente forte da rimbombargli nelle orecchie. In un attimo, tutta la forza che gli aveva permesso di ignorare ciò che provava venne meno. Guardando quel ragazzo quasi tremante davanti a se – forse per la paura di aver interpretato male, di non essere corrisposto; per la paura di stare facendo il più grande errore della sua vita – non riuscì a venirgli in mente neanche una singola ragione per non fiondarsi su quelle labbra rosee che troppo spesso – come in quel momento – avevano attirato il suo sguardo. Dovette mordersi le proprie per non assalirle.  
“Keith-” sussurrò, stringendo la presa sulla porta che reggeva ancora per tenere aperta  
“Non mi dispiace.” ripeté avvicinandosi all’altro impercettibilmente, sperando che Shiro facesse altrettanto; i fiati sempre più corti, i battiti sempre più tachicardici man mano che lo spazio tra loro scompariva. Il primo bacio fu semplice, un leggero sfiorarsi, timido, ma fece comunque impazzire entrambi. Senza che se ne rendesse conto, Shiro afferrò i fianchi di Keith eliminando completamente quei pochi centimetri che ancora avevano l’arroganza di separarli. Lasciò che le sue mani vagassero sotto la canottiera aderente dell’altro, mentre con le labbra approfondiva il bacio e il bacino prendeva iniziative proprie.  
“Scusami!” si staccò immediatamente, mortificato ed imbarazzato. Era da tempo, ormai, che desiderava Keith; che lo _amava_ e non come un fratello. Era da tempo che non riceveva o dava attenzioni di quel tipo a qualcuno e il suo corpo aveva deciso di ribellarsi nel peggiore dei modi “Non ho molto controllo in questo momento” tentò di spiegare. Invece di rispondere, Keith prese ad avanzare verso Shiro, che invece iniziò ad indietreggiare; una volta totalmente dentro l’alloggio, il più giovane si girò e chiuse la porta ruotando il pomello affinché si chiudesse a chiave  
“Devo fare la doccia” disse ancora rivolto verso la porta “mi fai compagnia?” chiese voltandosi a guardare il Capitano. Vedendo il viso saturo di imbarazzo dell’altro, Shiro non poté trattenere un sorriso, mentre il cuore minacciava di schizzargli via dal petto. Per rispondere, si fiondò di nuovo sulle labbra di Keith, intrappolandolo tra il proprio peso e la porta appena chiusa. Infilò la lingua nella bocca dell’altro che ricambiò, così che le lingue potessero rincorrersi a proprio piacimento. Shiro sollevò una mano immergendola nella chioma nera, sciogliendo il nodo dell’elastico che liberò i capelli sempre più lunghi dell’altro. Poi, afferrò il bavero della maglietta e trascinò Keith verso il bagno senza separarsi dalle sue labbra.  
Una volta chiusa anche la porta del bagno, Keith si ritrovò di nuovo intrappolato tra Shiro e la parete. Il più grande stava di nuovo facendo vagare le mani sotto la maglietta dell’altro quando un’imprecazione lasciò le sue labbra prima che potesse fermarla. Keith non capì a cosa fosse dovuta fin quando Shiro non si allontanò da lui quel tanto da potergli sfilare la canottiera e tornare a baciarlo, esplorando il suo corpo senza l’impedimento del tessuto aderente e appiccicoso di sudore a nascondergli la pelle.  
Per anni Keith aveva sognato quelle attenzioni, e adesso la sua mente era come ubriaca, mai sazia di quelle carezze. Afferrò il braccio sinistro di Shiro e lo guidò verso il basso, sulla sua natica, mentre la destra si preoccupava di eliminare anche l’ostacolo di cintura e pantaloni. Rimasto totalmente nudo, Keith si ritrovò sotto lo sguardo pieno di desiderio dell’altro che si tolse la maglietta prima di tornare su di lui. Riprese a baciarlo: prima sulle labbra e poi sul collo e sul petto. Con una mano stringeva il suo fianco, mentre l’altra scendeva verso la parte di Keith che chiedeva con più forza attenzione, pulsando come poche volte nella vita aveva fatto. Quando il freddo della protesi toccò la sua erezione, Keith non riuscì a trattenere un esclamazione. Shiro si fermò, probabilmente in attesa che il più giovane si ritraesse, che lo spingesse via. Questi, però, afferrò i capelli dell’altro e riprese a baciarlo sulle labbra, invitandolo a continuare. La mano di Shiro si muoveva esperta, sempre più stretta e con più impeto, mentre Keith tratteneva a stento i versi provocati dal piacere dilaniandosi il labbro inferiore con i denti. Quando sentì di stare arrivando al culmine, afferrò il polso d’acciaio costringendo l’altro a fermare il moto della mano. Fissò i propri occhi su quelli grigi, il respiro ancora pesante e prese ad avanzare verso la doccia. Guidando Shiro, che camminava indietro, mentre gli sbottonava i pantaloni.  
Una volta liberato anche l’altro dai vestiti, superarono lo scalino, chiusero lo sportello e aprirono l’acqua. Il getto che li inondò era caldo, ma niente in confronto alla pelle dei due sempre più rovente di desiderio.  
“Keith” pronunciò Shiro come non aveva mai fatto prima. Il pilota si godette fino in fondo il suono di quelle cinque lettere. Poi, come se il suo corpo l’avesse già fatto o come se fosse nato per farlo, iniziò a disseminare il petto del più grande di baci mentre si inginocchiava sul marmo bagnato. I respiri di Shiro divennero irregolari mentre la gola gli si seccava al solo pensiero  
“non sei costretto a farlo” disse. Keith sollevò lo sguardo, incrociò quello dell’altro e poi, semplicemente, lo prese in bocca. Le mani del Capitano si appiattirono contro il muro, la testa buttata all’indietro, mentre l’acqua continuava imperterrita a bagnarlo; la lingua di Keith indugiò sulla punta prima che decidesse di accogliere il membro per intero all’interno della bocca. Iniziò a scendere e risalire lentamente, usando la lingua solo di rado. Stava dando molto a Shiro, ma non abbastanza. Ogni volta che sentiva una vena pulsare rallentava il ritmo e in poco tempo si sentì maledire dalle labbra dell’altro, lasciato di proposito ad un passo dalla soddisfazione. All’ennesima maledizione a stento trattenuta, il più giovane decise di accontentarlo: aumento le spinte, aggiunse la lingua e, arrivato alla punta, si permise di succhiare leggermente. Il cambiamento arrivò veloce e inaspettato e Shiro non riuscì a trattenere i versi indecenti che Keith gli stava tirando fuori a forza e continuò così fin quando il più grande non lo costrinse a fermarsi: gli strinse con decisione i capelli e lo tirò indietro per poi farlo alzare. L’albino si impossessò subito delle labbra dell’altro più famelico che mai, quasi violento. Con un colpo di reni invertì le posizioni appiattendo l’altro contro la parete; gli afferrò una natica per poi spostare il palmo lungo la coscia e guidare il ginocchio del più piccolo sopra la propria anca. Interruppero il bacio e le labbra del più grande si spostarono al collo dell’altro che morsero e poi succhiarono con voracità, sempre più affamate di Keith, mentre questo afferrava la mano del Capitano per guidarla alla propria fessura  
“Shiro” sussurrò sempre più voglioso mentre l’albino lo penetrava con un dito e poi due, preparandolo per l’amplesso. Sempre più impaziente, Keith iniziò a muovere i fianchi artigliando la nuca dell’altro ancora intento a lasciargli evidenti segni di possesso sulla pelle. Con una mano, poi, il pilota allontanò il corpo ardente del Capitano che non nascose un’espressione stupita e delusa; Keith lo baciò con passione e poi si voltò verso il muro. Shiro sorrise, beandosi della visione che aveva davanti. Si avvicinò al ragazzo e – mentre il suo membro sfiorava le natiche dell’altro – riprese a torturagli il collo per poi spostarsi al lobo dell’orecchio, mordendolo e succhiandolo  
“Sei sicuro di voler arrivare fino in fondo?” gli chiese con la voce resa roca dal desiderio. Keith voltò il viso e catturò le labbra del più grande con le proprie  
“Sì” disse ansante mentre riprendeva a baciarlo. Shiro, allora, fece vagare le proprie mani sui fianchi di Keith, gli accarezzò la schiena, gli afferrò il sedere ed infine – afferrando la propria erezione – si guidò dentro l’altro. Il pilota dovette mordersi il labbro per non gridare; sbarrò gli occhi e cercò di rilassarsi il più possibile mentre l’altro, lentamente, continuava a penetrarlo. Arrivato fino in fondo l’albino si fermò, dando a Keith il tempo necessario per abituarsi  
“Stai bene?” si sincerò il più grande. L’altro annuì poco convinto “Prenditi tutto il tempo che ti occorre” continuò il Capitano accarezzando il viso dell’amante con una mano, mentre con l’altra scendeva e iniziava a dargli piacere. Pochi secondi dopo, Keith stava spostando una mano sul sedere del più grande che uscì per metà e poi rientrò nell’altro fermandosi come poco prima. Keith aprì gli occhi che ne trovarono un paio grigi a fissarlo in una tacita domanda. La risposta venne sotto forma di un sorriso complice e malizioso che venne trasformato in un gemito di piacere alla seconda spinta. La mano di Shiro, nel frattempo, si muoveva esperta lungo il membro duro dell’altro, stringendo dapprima senza forza e poi con sempre più irruenza seguendo il ritmo di Shiro che aumentava.  
“Keith…” sfuggì in un ringhio dalle labbra del Capitano mentre il più piccolo gemeva sempre più incontrollabilmente, travolto sempre di più dalla passione mentre l’albino andava a stuzzicargli un capezzolo con la mano che non lo stava masturbando. Il corvino portò indietro la testa, poggiandosi alla spalla di Shiro come fosse la scialuppa di una nave che affonda; sollevò una mano ed andò a stringere i capelli bianchi del compagno, come a volersi aggrappare a qualcosa e resistere il più possibile a tutto il piacere che stava per sommergerlo  
“Shiro!” non riuscì più a trattenere “Shiro!” ripeté con gli occhi sbarrati andando incontro alle spinte possenti dell’altro “Shi- ah! Ah!!” il respiro gli venne spezzato da un esplosione di piacere che si riversò nella mano del più grande un attimo prima che egli stesso riempisse l’amante fino in fondo. La mano di Shiro non si fermò: continuò a scendere e salire lentamente, lasciando che il più piccolo si svuotasse del tutto mentre lui faceva lo stesso dando scompostamente le ultime spinte.  
Keith sentì la fronte di Shiro poggiarsi sulla propria schiena e il suo fiato solleticargli la pelle; l’albino sollevò le braccia ed abbracciò Keith da dietro, stringendolo come non aveva mai fatto  
“Ti amo.” gli sentì dire. Il pilota provò a voltarsi mentre il cuore compieva una capriola, ma l’altro strinse più forte, trattenendolo. “Non sei costretto a dirlo anche tu. Volevo solo che lo sapessi.” Keith tornò a fissare la parete di marmo davanti a sé e sorrise  
“Io te l’ho già detto, però.” Shiro allentò la presa e il corvino riuscì a voltarsi “So che in realtà era un tuo clone, ma-”  
“Me lo ricordo.” lo interruppe l’altro “Credevo che intendessi come un fratello…” Keith sollevò una mano e prese ad accarezzargli il volto  
“No…” disse semplicemente spostando lo sguardo alle labbra socchiuse del compagno per poi assalirle in quello che – sicuramente – non sarebbe stato l’ultimo bacio di quel giorno.


End file.
